Various types of wearable patches are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an interchangeable patch device including a base portion that is attached to an item, such as clothing, and a logo-bearing top portion removably centrally attached to the base portion via a first zipper track continuously disposed along a base perimeter that interlocks with a second zipper track continuously disposed along a perimeter of the top portion. An internal cavity defined by a bottom side of top portion, a top portion wall, the second zipper track, and the base portion front side is provided to store small objects therein, such as a cellular phone, business cards, and pens.